


Safe and Sound

by MeddlesomePixie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Short One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddlesomePixie/pseuds/MeddlesomePixie
Summary: Originally published on Fanfiction.Net in 2012. Re-uploading to make an archive.Equius finds a very small and cold troll on his way home one evening...A very short fluffy one-shot. It hurts to look at 9 years later :')
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Lord forgive me for the grammar and writing style I held when I was young.

Safe and Sound 

Cold. She was so cold. Shivers racked her body as she struggled to stay warm among the snow swirling around her. She attempted to wrap her green jacket closer around her, but to no avail. She mewed in desperation as she ducked her head down against her knees. 

Nepeta Leijon sat there shivering in a cold alley way for hours. Her black curly hair was in tangles, and her grey skin seemed to be a lighter shade than usual. Her candy corn colored horns poked out of her rumpled mess of hair like two cat ears. 

She didn’t how long it had been since she had been lost. She just wanted to see what the big city was like, but instead ended up on the side of the road, lost, cold, and confused. She knew it had been a few days. Her stomach grumbled reminding her how hungry she was and she groaned. 

She looked up at the brick wall across from her and watched as it started to grow fuzzy, “No...you c-can’t pass out.” She mumbled as she watched the world start to grow black, but what was that? A figure. The color of a royal blue. A deep voice. 

Nothing. 

~~ 

Nepeta wrapped herself tighter into the comfortably warm sheets she was cocooned inside at the moment. She let out a soft, content purr until she realized she wasn’t at her hive. She couldn’t hear her Lusus’ soft purring, and her sheets were never this soft. Nepeta sat straight up in the bed looking around. 

Her eyes scanned the plain brown walls, the white carpet, and the fluttering curtains that concealed a balcony on the other side. She ran her hand along the softness of the cream colored sheets, before standing up beside the bed. Her stomach growled loudly. She had no idea where she was, but she was starving! She spotted a plain, wooden door near the back of the room, and she gently pushed it open. 

She was careful as she poked her head through the door, and glanced around. It was a small living room complete with, couch, a T.V., and a tall troll in the corner fiddling around with a device. Nepeta shrank back slightly, not knowing who this new troll was, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she started padding slowly forward. 

Her yellow eyes took in ever detail as she approached this new troll. Not only was he tall, but he was well built too. Nepeta looked up at his horns. One was in the shape of an arrow, and the other one was broken off. She wondered what could have happened to him. 

“Excuse me!” 

Her shrill tone startled the troll, who whirled around, his shoulder length hair flowing behind him smoothly. Nepeta stared up at him, getting a better look at his features. He had a sharp, angular face that was half hidden but broken sunglasses. He was missing several fangs, and he was sweating nervously. 

“Oh pardon me. I didn’t realize you were awake, miss.” He said as he dabbed at his face with a dark blue towel that hung over his shoulder. Nepeta grinned at his nervous antics, deciding she already liked this new troll, “Are you feeling better? You passed out.” He said in a quiet, low voice. 

Nepeta bobbed her head up and down, “Much better! Thank you! W-what happened?” She asked hesitantly. She played with her fingers slightly, hoping there hadn’t been too much trouble on her behalf. 

“Well it seemed that you were suffering from absolute hypothermia. You passed out and I took you to this hotel that I have been staying at for the past few days.” 

Nepeta’s mouth dropped, and she launched herself at him, hugging his waist, “Then you saved me! Oh thank you, thank you mister…” She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side, “You know I don’t know your name.” 

He stuttered for a minute, wiping himself with the towel multiple times until he was able to talk, “Ah…you’re w-welcome. My name is Equius…Equius Zahhak.” She purred lightly before saying, “And I’m Nepeta Leijon! It’s furry nice to meet you Equius!” 

She giggled when he started stuttering again, until her stomach growled loudly. She backed up and blushed slightly. Equius gave her a small smile, “I imagine you’re famished Nepeta,” He took her towards the kitchen while talking to her, “How long were you out there anyway?” He asked as he opened the miniature fridge. 

Nepeta dove in excitedly, grabbing everything she liked. As she took a bite of her third turkey sandwich she answered him, “Mmm…purrrobably a few days.” She said shrugging and concentrating on devouring everything in sight, which included Equius’ hand until he pulled it back. She mumbled a ‘sorry’ as she continued to eat. 

Equius’ eyebrows furrowed together, “A few days, Nepeta? Where do you live?” He asked starting to get worried about this poor creature’s wellbeing. He listened to her contented purring, and allowed a smile to spread across his face at the soft sound. He was really starting to get attached to this troll already. 

Nepeta stopped eating for a minute, thinking about his question, “Well…after my Lusus died, they took away my hive. I tried to find my way around the city, but it’s pawsitively a maze! I couldn’t figure out where to go next, so I gave up.” She said simply, drinking the last bit of milk from her glass, and sighing contentedly. She was officially full. 

Equius stared at the catlike troll in shock, “You just gave up? You have no where to go? If I hadn’t brought you here you would be a Nepeta-sicle!” He said absolutely astonished. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her a stern look, “Nepeta you should never do something as foolish as that ever again.” 

Nepeta nodded, feeling like a child being scolded, “I purrromise…umm I’m furry grateful that you took care of me, but you purrobably have your own things to do so I guess I should leave huh?” She asked, sounding sad and pathetic. Nepeta knew that this was already too good to last, and she was already resigning herself to her fate. 

Equius wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. How could she think that he was going to let her go back out there, and die in some alley? He shook his head, placing a hand between her horns, “I could never allow that Nepeta! I think you should stay with me from now on. Would that be acceptable?” 

Nepeta leaned into his surprisingly gentle touch, and gave a soft purr, “Really? You mean it?” Nepeta couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After receiving a reassuring nod from Equius, Nepeta jumped up and wrapped her legs around Equius hugging him around the neck. “Thank you thank you! Oh thank you so furry much! I purromise I’ll be good and won’t cause any trouble! Oh thank you Equius!” She hugged onto him tighter as green tears of jot spilled down her cheeks. 

Equius smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, gently shooshing her to stop the tears. 

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound


End file.
